L'ennuie les rends fou !
by Gweny fiction
Summary: Bah y a pas vraiment de résumé " On va dire que l'Akatsuki s'ennuie et que c'est un peu n'importe quoi... Y a aucun scénario concret sorry everybody


**Auteur : Gweny fiction**

**Genre : Humour**

**Rating : K+ pour le langage peut-être je n'en sais rien…**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'Akatsuki ne m'appartiennent pas… Sniff T^T Sinon Deidara serait déjà à moi !**

**Résumé : Y en a pas vraiment… C'est un peu quand tout l'Akatsuki s'emmerde à mourir XD ça met venu d'un coup.**

**Ça risque d'être un peu court ^^ gomen**

**Bonne lecture !**

*Au salon*

**Hidan :** Putain on se fait chier ici !

**Kakuzu :** Ta gueule Hidan je compte ! 145, 146, 147…

**Hidan :** Va brûler en enfer toi et ton argent ! Picsou de pacotille !

**Kakuzu :** Prêtresse à la con !

**Hidan :** Répète pour voir ! Avec ton physique tu pourrais jouer dans la série « The walking dead » !

**Konan :** La ferme ! Où est passé la complicité que vous devriez avoir en étant partenaire, vous devriez partager des moments de joies, des…

**Hidan : **Oh Kakuzu mon amour, allons dans ta chambre me faire partager un moment de joie dans ton lit, me fouetteras-tu les fesses avec ton argent ?

**Konan** : Quelle horreur !

**Kakuzu** : Viens dans mes bras ma Vénus

**Konan (vexée) **: Arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Je me tire !

**Kakuzu (regardant Konan s'en aller et lançant un regard mauvais à Hidan)** : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je vais aller compter dans ma chambre, ça m'évitera d'avoir ta tête en champ de vision !

**Hidan (lançant un regard à son partenaire qui s'éloignait) :** ouai ouai cause toujours sale zombie !

*Il allume la télé*

**Hidan :** Y a rien sur cette fichu télé… bon on va regarder des clips…

*Après un petit moment*

**Hidan :** Hey ! Blondie comment tu vas ma jolie ? T'es libre ce soir ?

**Deidara (Passant par là et énervé) : **Va chier Hidan !Je ne suis pas une fille, hm !

**Hidan (avec un sourire pervers) : **ce n'est pas un problème

**Deidara (marchant vers la cuisine) :** Reste loin de moi espèce de pervers, hm !

**Hidan (soupirant) :** Décidément tous mal luné…

*Soudain…*

**« Dans un voyage en absurdie,**

**Que je fais lorsque je m'ennuie,**

**J'ai imaginé sans complexe,**

**Qu'un matin je changeais de sexe,**

**Et que je réalisais l'étrange drame,**

**D'être une femme… »**

**Hidan (en criant) :** DEIDARA ! Ça parle de toi à la télé !

**Deidara (arrivant rouge de colère) : **Va te faire Hidan, hm !

**« Etre une feeeeeemme, être une feeeeeeeemme… »**

**Hidan (Mort de rire) : **HAHAHA tu verrais ta tête !

**Deidara :** espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te faire exploser, hm !

**Hidan :** oh oui blondie j'aime quand tu t'énerves comme ça, encore !

**Deidara (en criant) :** Ta gueule masochiste ! Ne me touche pas !

**Hidan (Attrapant Deidara) :** sois violent j'adore ça !

**Deidara (hurlant) :** DANNNNAAAAA ! Au viol ! Ce pervers veut mes fesses !

**Pein (accourant) :** Qui veut violer qui ?

**Sasori :** ça parle de fesse ?

**Deidara :** Dannnaaaa à l'aide ! Ce pervers ne veut pas me lâcher, hm !

**Pein (en criant) : **Bon… ça suffit maintenant ! Soyez des gens civilisés !

**Sasori :** Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là - -'

**Pein :** oui mais moi je suis le chef Pinocchio !

**Sasori :** Il a un problème le gruyère ?

**Pein :** Je vais te faire brûler !

**Sasori :** Et comment ?

**Pein :** ITACHIIIIIIIII

**Itachi (se tournant vers une chaise) :** Quoi ?

**Pein :** Derrière toi abruti !

**Sasori :** Il est de plus en plus aveugle ma parole…

**Itachi (marchant vers le balai à brosse) :** Ma vue va très bien !

**Pein :** Je suis d'accord x)

**Sasori :** Tsss… Tous des cons !

*Un peu plus tard*

**Tobi (arrivant au loin) :** semppAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII !

**Deidara (sursautant) :** Qu'est-ce que tu as à hurler comme ça Dumbass, hm !

**Tobi :** Tobi a une petite question à vous poser… il peut Sempaï il peut ?

**Deidara : **Je m'attends au pire…

**Tobi : **Tobi est un bon garçon donc Tobi aurait aimé savoir à quoi sert le truc qu'il a entre les jambes ?

**Deidara (manquant de s'étouffer) : **Q… Qu… Quoi ?!

**Hidan (mort de rire) :** Aller Deidara on t'écoute tous !

**Deidara (rouge comme une pivoine) :** euh… Je ne sais pas ? ^^ '

**Sasori :** Pourtant tu sais très bien t'en servir *w*

**Deidara :** Mais chuuuuuuutt ! Personne n'a besoin de le savoir ! .

**Hidan (regard pervers) :** Intéressant *w*

**Tobi :** Alors Sempaï ?

**Deidara :** euh… bah euh… En gros c'est pour faire des enfants… voilà maintenant lâche moi…

**Tobi :** Alors ce n'est pas madame la cigogne qui a amené Tobi à sa maman ? Et comment peut-on faire des enfants avec ça ? Sempaï pourra montrer à Tobi car Sasori-sama a dit que vous saviez très bien vous en servir ?

**Deidara :** Va au diable Sasori !

**Sasori :** Mouhahaha x) tu devrais essayer avec Kisame !

**Deidara : **Noooooon j'ai peur des Schtroumpf

**Kisame : **Tu ne veux pas venir Schtroumpfer avec moi ?

**Tobi :** « Viens au pays des Schtroumpf petits êtres bleus… Viens au pays des Schtroumpf tout est… » AAAYYYYEEEUUUH Sempaï !

**Deidara (frappant Tobi) : **Tais-toi Baka !

Je pense que j'avais quelques verres dans le nez quand je l'ai écrite… J'espère surtout !

C'est franchement du n'importe quoi je le sais XD J'ai peur de moi-même vous savez… Surtout quand je relis ce que j'écris !

Mais bon breeef… ^^ Votre avis est toujours le bienvenue !

J'espère que ma lectrice favorite va le lire \o/

Pardonner moi et puis à la prochaine ^^

Gweny fiction


End file.
